Membership Restriction Act
The Membership Restriction Act is the latest act passed by the leadership of the Co. Black Guard. As the name suggests, it restricts the amount of people allowed to join the Co.Black Guard, as the guild has become maxed, and is overflowing. History At approxametly 10:00 p.m. est, on June 23, 1722, four of the highest officers of the Co. Black Guard met for an exclusive meeting in Fort Charles. The four were Lord Marshal Samuel Redbeard (Guildmaster), Lord Richard Hookskull (second-in-command), Lord Billy Hullbatten (high-lord), and Lord Jeremiah Garland (high-lord). The initial point of the meeting was to discuss the ongoing war with Sweden. Many things were soon discussed, such as strategy, diplomacy, and even the possibility of Lord Davy Menace's return and a resurrection of the Black Mercenaries to aid England. However, the meeting soon shifted gears to discuss an in-guild issue: excessive amount of "noobs". As of late, the Co. Black Guard has been maxed, or near maxed. Thus being said, more and more people join the EITC guild every day. However, from what we have learned, many of these members are unqualified for battle, let alone be in the guild. These members, as many may refer to them as "noobs", have become so excessive in the guild, the make up a fraction of the Co.'s population. And, one of the Co.'s top mottos is "quality before quantity". Therefore, it is understood that rather than have a large amount of low levels fill the guild, we'd rather have higher levels, even if that means the guild is not as full. To make sure this goal is achieved, the four members at the meeting agreed to pass the Membership Restriction Act. Terms To help keep a balance in the quality of the guild, no more members may be guilded if they hold any one of the two qualities: - Level nine or below - Have basic membership access Therefore, ALL new recruits to the guild must be at least level ten or above, and must have unlimited access. It is not yet clear if one whose once HAD unlimited access, but now has basic, and are a decent level, may join. Also, if you lose your unlimited access while in the guild, and are a decent level (level 25 or above), you may stay. If anybody recruits any pirate that IS level nine or below, and does NOT have unlimited access, they will immediatly be booted by an officer or Lord Samuel himself. In addition, the officers (including Lord Samuel) of the Co. Black Guard will be doing monthly (sometimes even weekly) "weeding", as we call it. We quickly scan through the entire guild, and pick out and boot any "noobs", as well as lower levels that do not come on as often as others. This should help keep the Co. Black Guard clean and free of unwanted noobs. And with that, our power will grow even more. Yours, Sir Jeremiah N. Garland II, MBE, of England Lord of the EITC and Officer of the Co. Black Guard Category:EITC Category:POTCO